A water faucet or water tap is a device able to control the flow of water. A water faucet may allow a user to commence and to stop the flow of water from a plumbing system or from a water-delivery system. A water faucet may further allow a user to modify the pressure of water flow, or the volume of water that flows per time unit.
Some water faucets may be implemented as a “mixer tap”, for example, featuring a single handle enabling the user to mix hot water supply with cold water supply, to achieve a desired temperature.
Also known are mixer faucets having a nozzle incorporating a spray function in the spout are also known, the nozzle often being attached by a hose which is long enough to permit it to be pulled out.
The size of the hole or bore required to accommodate a mixer faucet is usually about 35 mm, while the outside dimensions of the faucet body are typically 35-50 mm. While the sizes of hose used depends on the desired water flow exiting the faucet, its external diameter will normally be no less than 8 mm.